


My Love

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My love, you are lovely." Tyler gazes at him, deep love and adoration in his eyes, pressing his hand gently to Josh's stomach. "So gorgeous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read if you are easily triggered by any of my tags!! stay safe, frens!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my tumblr: joshdunistherealest.

_**Seconal**_ , read the small, orange pill bottle.  
  
  
Josh stared down at his hands, breathing shakily and uneven. This was all going to be over soon.  


So here he was, staring blankly at a wall, stomach full of pills, waiting for the inevitable.  


The nausea would come soon, the pills settling and taking effect, and he'd get violently sick, then there was the shaking.  
  
  
Josh stumbled through the halls, dropping the half- full bottle of pills as he collapsed on the ground.  


He gently lurches himself up to lean over the toilet, catching sight of himself in the mirror.  


_Disgusting. All disgusting._  


Scars littered his thin stomach, and regardless of the bones protruding from his hips and ribs, Josh felt unmistakably fat. _Gross_ , he thought.  


He would never amount to anything anyways, Tyler could find a new drummer, a new best friend, he'd just be dust in the wind. Nothing but ash.  


Josh leaned over in time as another rush of nausea fell upon him, coughing and sputtering in between weak sobs. He fell unconscious shortly after, a weak breath leaving his throat, taking the rest with a warm welcome.  


It felt like the tide of the oceans back in LA, sweet, calm, and serene. Everything was encased in darkness.  


* * *

                                                                                                                            ~

Tyler walked through the door, setting his phone down on the kitchen counter.  


"Josh?...Josh!" No response.  


Tyler made his way up the stairs, calling again, louder.  


"Josh!" Again, silence. "Jo-"  


There Josh was, a mess, laying limp on the bathroom floor. His best friend, the person he loved more than anyone in the world, lay lifeless right in front of him.  


Tyler felt tears before he even came to terms with what had happend, immediately sinking to his feet, grabbing at Josh, only for him to fall like a deadweight in his lap. Josh's eyes were glassy and bloodshot.  


"Nonono, NO!" Tyler wailed, hitting his fist on the door so hard he broke the skin on his knuckles, hissing through his teeth. "NO! GODDAMNIT!" He hurriedly typed a number in his phone, gasping through panicked sobs. "Josh, Joshua p-please, no! we're- you're okay, you're okay, stay alive, please." Tyler stopped when he heard a woman's voice spoke up on the other line.  


"What's your emergency?" The woman asked, her voice high, and calm.  


"M-My best friend he's- I think he's dying- There's- Oh god..there's pills on the floor and he got sick and-" Tyler rambled, holding Josh to his chest. "N-No, he's not awake. Yes-Yes, he's breathing."  


Tyler gave the address quickly, pressing a kiss through tears to Josh's head.  


Police and ambulance sirens filled Tyler's ears within five minutes, the soundtrack to his world falling apart within his own hands.

* * *

                                                                                                                            ~

Josh woke up with full-body pain, and the feeling of about two whole tons on his chest. He winces, eyes adjusting to reveal he was in a stark white hospital room, all kinds of wires and tubes leading into his arms, including an IV drip, flooding his dehydrated body with saline.  


"Josh. . .?" Tyler looked at him from the doorway, two bundles of roses in his grasp. He had a look of relief on his face. "Josh, you're awake, you're okay!" Tyler all but ran to his bedside, putting the roses on a nearby table.  


Once Josh was fully awake, he furrowed his eyebrows, seeing Tyler's bloody, scabbed knuckles. ". . . What happened to your hands?" Josh tried to speak, but he just ended up gagging , leaning over and getting sick into a bucket.  


Tyler gently cooed at him, rubbing his back. "Shh, don't worry about it, okay? Just rest Joshie, rest."  


Josh let out an audible whine, tears dripping down his pale cheeks.  


"I'm gonna lay next to you, alright? You're cold. " The brunette mumbled, carefully moving into the hospital bed next to Josh. He gently twirled his fingers in the fluffy pink cotton candy hair again, almost nose-to-nose with his best friend.  


Josh huffed, muffling sobs into Tyler's shoulder, letting his tears sink into the fabric of Tyler's hoodie. "Why am I still here? I-I should have been gone-"  


"You're here because there's people in this life that need you. I need you, and I love you. I love you so much. " Tyler hugs him tight. "You don't know how much you scared me, Josh. I thought I'd lost you forever."  


"Please don't let me go. " Josh tightens grip on Tyler's clothing. "I love you too, maybe more- even- just-" He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, completely lost to his tears.  


Tyler's voice breaks a moment of silence, his head resting on top of Josh's. "Your mom stopped by earlier with your sisters."  


Josh swallowed thickly, trying to ease the still overbearing nausea. "What did they say?"  


"They said they were proud of how strong you are."  


"But I-"  


"Josh. You're here now, aren't you?" Tyler pulls back, looking into Josh's dazed, glassy eyes.  


Josh nods, averting his pressuring gaze.  


"I'm not going to sit here and tell you you aren't brave, because I have never seen anyone fight so hard in their life. " Tyler distracts himself for a moment while pushing hair behind Josh's ear. "Even through it all, you're still trying. I know you almost gave up, but you have a second chance to fight back harder. If not for you, then for something you believe in."  


A doctor and a few nurses file into the room just as Tyler stops speaking, the boys weakly sitting up. The doctor takes a few minutes to fill them in on Josh's condition, telling them everything they need to know, including how Josh is going to stay in the hospital for a few days.  


The nurses bring in a tray of food, which Josh declines straight away, shaking his head vigorously.  


"I don't want it." Josh chokes up again. "I can't."  


"Josh, just one thing." Tyler urges, taking the tray and setting it in his lap, holding out a spoonful of food to Josh.  


"Tyler, please." Tears well up in the pink-haired boy's eyes, and he turns his eyes away from the food.  


Tyler waits until the nurses and doctors leave to try again with the food, holding out the spoon, only for it to be rejected again.  


"I can't, I really can't." Josh heaves, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I can't fucking do it."  


"If you eat this one bite, I'll leave you alone." Tyler moves the spoon closer to his mouth.  


Josh squeezes his eyes shut tightly, but takes the food in his mouth, letting out a weak sob as he swallows. He held back a gag, but eventually got it down smoothly.  


"I'm so proud of you." Tyler moves the tray aside, watching Josh open his eyes again as he wipes a tear from them.  


"I feel like a whale." Josh whines, leaning back against the propped- up mattress.  


"My love, you are lovely." Tyler gazes at him, deep love and adoration in his eyes, pressing his hand gently to Josh's stomach. "So gorgeous."  


Josh cracks a smile at that, a deep red blush on his cheeks. " _Nooo._ " He pouts, turning away.  


" _Yessss." T_ yler moves closer to him, pressing soft little kisses to his cheeks and face, making Josh giggle softly. "Your beard is gettin' scratchy again."

  
"Sorry." Josh grimaces.  


"Nah, I like it." Tyler lays against Josh's shoulder, softly humming.  


"Hey Ty?"  


"Yeah?"  


"Do you think you could stay with me tonight?"  


"Anything for you, my love."


End file.
